


Such a good Boy

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Such a good Boy

You had gotten used to his turning. Like clock work he’d kiss you and wander off to the basement for you to hear whining and pawing at the door minutes later. You always let him out and usually let him wander around the apartment, but this time you have a plan. You’ve seen him whine and hump the bedside, seen that cock sliding up and down and now you were all too curious. You smile as you open the basement door. “Whos a good boy?” You coo with a smile, scratching behind his ear and get yourself a lopsided grin. Its only a few moments before you’ve got him on his back for belly rubs and a little after that you have his cock in your hands and hes whimpering, eyes looking at you with a deep firey passion you dont think you’ve ever seen from him before now. “Mmm, you’re a big boy.” You say, stroking him and you enjoys his whining under you, every now and against his back legs pedaling his back legs with a groan. “Such a big cock, I cant wait get it inside of me.” You murmur to him as you continue to stroke his cock and pet him in all the right paces. He is a whining puddle next to you in the living room in only a matter of moments and your hand is getting slick with precum.

You smiled, stroking his belly. “Getting yourself nice and wet so it wont hurt, you’re such a good boy.” You smile, kissing his cock tip and he lets out a whine, panting and watching you. “So big and wet, you wanna make me feel real good, dont you? Such a good boy wanting me to feel real good.” You smile as he leaned up to lick at your neck and panting as he groaned. “A good boy like you deserves a treat~” You purr, leaning down to start licking and sucking at the red wet cock in your hands. Your own cock throbbed painfully in your pants as you hear him groan and huff and howl. “Mmmm, such tasty boy. So salty and sweet, like you’re made for me.” You tease, kissing up his belly as you work on your pants. Even with all the whimpering and whining, you know it wont be long until the beast is more in control then the man. You can hear the possessive growl in his whine and the hot swell of his cock. He’s ready to take his treat for being the good boy you keep calling him.

You tug off your pants and you can immediately feel him move. His large body is pressed over you and you can feel his hot cock between your cheeks, ready to push in and take whats his. “Oh, you’re such a good boy, yeah, take care of me.” You moan, one hand wrapped around your cock as with a howl he pushes his way in. You moan as you feel his hot cock ripping you open, panting. “Oh, good boy, such a good boy, you’re so good.” You moan, clawing at the living room floor. “Oh fuck yes baby, such a good boy, go harder for me.” He growls out as he starts to rock his hips hard, each hard thrust you can feel the hard knot pushing at you. “Yes, yes, so good, your so good. You’re amazing at this fuck…” Now you’re whimpering and panting under him as he pounds you hard into the carpet, his hot breath against your neck and shoulder as he pounding into you. “Fuck, good boy, pound me harder, so good, your so good!” You pants and moan until you can feel that thick knot of flesh pushed against you as he presses your body to the floor. “You’re such a good boy…” You moan, biting your lip.


End file.
